How To Change A Life in Under Twenty Four Hours
by GleeFangurl721
Summary: Draco and Harry are friends. A million times closer than Ron and Harry ever were. How do they survive in a homophobic world? Slash HarryxDraco
1. Offering Up Something Different

**A.N. Hey guys. Another story that I really shouldn't be writing, yet I did anyways! It's slash so either be okay with it or leave cause I'm not going to put up with crap on this one C: . This takes place in 'fifth year'. But it also has different characteristics of the other books and is more AU than story line. Draco is taller than Harry by a few inches if you even care. So enjoy (hopefully).**

Harry was sitting on the Quidditch stands on a warmer spring night. It was close to midnight and he was trying, and failing, to clear his thoughts. They were plagued with memories pertaining to a certain Draco Malfoy. Yes, the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, set to save the world since before he was born, had a crush on the Ice Prince of Slytherin, a Death Eater's son. And of course he had an unrequited crush on the one boy whose parents hated him almost more than Voldemort hated him. Oh the irony. He heard someone behind him and turned around, wiping away the tears he hadn't noticed were falling.

"Draco?" he asked, his voice was scratchy from crying.

"Potter? What're you doing? You're going to get in trouble, or sick. It's freezing out here!" Draco said. The words rolled off of his tongue and managed to sound sharp and pain-inducing. But Harry knew that wasn't his point.

"It's Harry, Draco. No one's around," Harry murmured sweetly, standing to give the other boy a hug.

"You're right, sorry Harry. But why are you out here?" Draco asked, with a nicer tone, sitting down next to Harry. What most people didn't know is that Harry and Draco were only enemies to put on a show. Gryffindor versus Slytherin and house unity and whatnot. Outside, where no one could see, they were closer than Ron and Harry ever were. It had started when Harry had gotten pulled for the tournament. He was crying in an empty classroom and Draco had comforted him, knowing that he couldn't keep being mean to the sweet and afraid boy. Draco knew exactly what to say for Harry to feel better; he was an excellent comfort. Draco apologized multiple times for having to be such a douchebag, but Harry knew he didn't mean it when he said these insults. The taunts and glares felt different, more forced, than Dudley's anyways.

"Just thinking," was his elusive answer.

"About?" Draco pushed. He knew Harry had to open up and it certainly wasn't going to happen with Granger, or a Weasley. If he pushed hard enough, Harry would crack and each time, Draco found out something new and in return told Harry stuff about him. But Harry needed to crack and cry and get angry, otherwise he would go clinically insane, with all of the crap Dumbledore puts on his shoulders.

"Life. My childhood. And a few other select people worthy of being in my thoughts," Harry teased at the end, nudging him with his elbow.

"I still don't know anything about your childhood. Will you tell me?" Draco asked softly.

"It's a long story," Harry protested.

"So? We've got... seven hours before breakfast. Talk,"

"I'm kinda like Matilda. From the Muggle movie? Oops, you haven't seen it. But I could take care of myself by the time I was four. I did all of the chores and cooked for the whole family. Well, I could have taken care of myself, if they let me have food. Or shower. Otherwise I was just a nuisance. Or a punching bag. They loved to abuse me. I'm actually surprised that I wasn't sexually abused! But I'm nothing. Nothing Draco! Don't you understand? There's no real me! I'm just a shell! And I'm worthless!" Harry slammed his fist on the bench.

"You're not worthless! You can save the world! You give yourself up on a daily basis to save us! People you don't know! You saw me as Draco, not a Malfoy or as a Death Eater's son! I have a shell too! You are the only one who's seen me out of it but none of that makes either of us a bad person! Got it?" Draco growled in Harry's face, he was now crying for the both of them and pulled the raven haired boy in for a hug. They sat there crying as time passed. They spent the time relishing another's touch and both were trying to keep emotions under control. Draco led a still shaking Harry back to Gryffindor tower and paused in front. Harry threw his arms around him again. Draco took a leap, step, and a jump of faith and leaned his face closer to Harry's. Harry leaned in and their lips connected. They both felt fire burn inside of them as they kissed passionately. The two boys had to pull away for air and locked eyes.

"Harry Potter, will you be my boyfriend?" Draco asked sweetly.

"I thought you'd never ask,"

**A.N. Okay, here's how it goes down. If you review, I freak out and want to update sooner. I have almost all of this written, so if you review, I WILL update this time, pinkie swear C;**


	2. Spring Break

**A.N. Thanks to Sylvia Griffin 3, NoCo Forever, and cjnicole for reviewing! Enjoy!**

It was an unspoken agreement to carry on business as usual, for fear of others freaking out. They wanted things to be as normal as possible. However, now they were sneaking glances and sharing slight smiles. At lunch they sat facing each other and both were smiling (or smirking) wider that day. After classes, they found themselves spooning in the Room of Requirement, talking about Draco's childhood. Harry was playing with Draco's blonde hair as they talked.

"As a child, I was spoiled with all the bad things and none of the good. Spoiled with possessions but not hugs and kisses-"

"That's what I'm for," Harry said and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"Yes. I can't talk and kiss at the same time, so let me talk. I was taught how to do everything correctly. Write correctly. Read aloud correctly. Walk, talk, sit, stand, act and even play with friends correctly! Which is why I break so many rules now. I couldn't break them when I was little, so now I do. Does that make sense?" Draco seemed desperate.

"I get it. It makes perfect sense. Yet if you told that to McGonagall, she may not be so understanding," Harry lightened the mood again. They laughed and had a mini make out session before they had to go to dinner. They dropped hands after they left the room and went separate ways to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Spring Break was quickly approaching and Harry and Draco were still secretly dating. Draco was going back to his parents house. He said he planned on coming out to them. If they took it badly, he would call to Knight Bus and hitch a ride to the train station and then to Hogwarts. So he would be gone for three days at most (most kids didn't even go home.) Harry had to say goodbye to him privately and had kissed him thrice in a row quickly for good luck. He watched from his window as Draco left. Harry couldn't take it and took a ride from the Knight Bus to Hogsmeade. Draco would get a ride to there. He surveyed all trains but no Draco until the second day.<p>

Draco stumbled off of the bus and right into his lover's arms. Harry quickly pulled Draco and his luggage into his room above the Three Broomsticks.

"Muffliato! Poor baby, what the hell happened?" Harry muttered as he brushed his fingertips lightly across Draco's black eye.

"Dad, he fought me when I… I told him. I'm now disowned. Not formally but emotionally. And I'll probably get a letter soon saying so,"

"I'm so sorry,"

"It was bound to happen. They asked me who I was gay with and I told them that I was just gay though. I didn't want to completely die. I probably would've if I'd said I was dating you. And they probably would have came after you too but I'm still so sorry," Draco pleaded.

"Calm down! I'm not mad, not at you anyways. It's not your fault. Now, let me see here," Harry had Draco take his shirt off and inhaled sharply. He took a few steadying breaths. Draco's (perfectly sculpted) stomach and back were covered in purple splotches and bruises. Harry fussed over him and with proper care, (bruise ointment stuff from the Twin's shop), Draco looked fine within a few days. All week had the two locked in the room. They found themselves in each other and took the time to spill all secret fears, (Draco feared he would become like his father) to hopes, (Harry hoped they can tell someone someday. About this) to dreams (They both wanted to be aurors). Harry eventually realized that the week was about to end, so he checked out and they left at different timings, causing each other to feel hopeful yet still sad.

**A.N. Thoughts? Reviews lead to quick updates and me doing a happy dance. Please?**


	3. Of Howlers and 'Best Friends'

The next day was the first official day back at Hogwarts. Though classes didn't start until tomorrow, Dumbledore wanted them back a day early, just in case. Mail was first, Harry got multiple Daily Prophets that he had already seen and he saw Draco get a Howler. He braced himself for the noise. Draco barely could look at the Howler as it opened itself.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO THE FAMILY NAME? YOU AND YOUR SUPPOSED 'GAY LOVER'! YOU AND HIM, WHOEVER THE BLODDY HELL HE IS, ARE SCUM! YOU ARE OFFICIALLY DISOWNED FROM THE MALFOY FAMILY! YOU ARE WORSE THAN NOTHING IN OUR EYES!" The letter continued to rant on and everyone in the room was watching the scene shocked and yet, awkwardly so. Draco leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. That's when Harry knew he had to do something, anything, because his Draco was in pain, and he couldn't bear watching it. He ran quickly across the still hall and wrapped his arms around his shaking boyfriend from behind. The whole hall was shocked, but still silent, minus the Howler still screaming obscene things at Draco. They became even more shocked when Draco turned in his arms and started sobbing into his neck. Harry placed a loving kiss on Draco's forehead and quietly, yet it echoed through the hall,

"Destructo,"

The Howler fell into ash and Draco kept sobbing. Harry kissed him lightly on the lips and then looked up at everyone else, with raised eyebrows, expecting some sort of reaction. They were all shocked beyond anything else possible. The second they stood up, people started whispering, but Harry kept Draco moving. Harry ushered Draco out of the Great Hall and drug him to the Room of Requirement. Draco clung to Harry and Harry held Draco as the blonde cried into his robes (they smelled like a mix of Harry and the favorite fabric softener of the House Elves. It was perfect). Draco eventually calmed down enough to stop sobbing and pulled away from Harry's neck to see tears rolling down Harry's face.

"I can't see stand to see you hurt like that," Harry explained. Draco just threw himself on top of Harry and they started kissing. Kiss it away, kiss away the pain. It was a very easy and effective method. Draco pulled away to lay his head on Harry's chest. The boy was tired and decided that a nap, even at eleven in the morning, was definitely on the itinerary. He and Harry both fell asleep holding hands.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up confused. He checked the clock that had magically appeared in the room. It was three o'clock pm. They had slept for four hours! He took a long look at the sleeping figure next to him. Harry looked so peaceful in sleep. Draco gave a slight smile before trying to wake the boy. Harry snapped up in bed, wincing with an apology on his lips before realizing his surroundings and falling back onto the mattress.<p>

"For a moment there I was back at the Dursley's," he admitted. Draco smoothed the hair off of his forehead and kissed his scar. They both got out of bed and left the room holding hands. They both got stares, but they didn't mind much. The two boys got food and then went for a walk around the lake. All of a sudden they were attacked by Ron with Hermione trailing along behind. She was pleading with Ron, but he wasn't listening.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me?" Ron yelled.

"This is why! Does it really have to be about you? Can't I just be able to keep one part of me to myself for once?" Harry said with venom. Draco slipped his hand into Harry's and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Ron went on a rant that made Harry feel worse than his fourteen and almost fifteen years at the Dursley's combined. Harry focused on not crying, he tried to block out most of what Ron said but Draco was listening and jumped to his boyfriend's defense,

"So now he's the one who's wrong? Look Weasley. Harry can fall in love with whoever he wants. And you were there fourth year, Harry broke out of a DEATH EATER'S Imperius Curse. He could definitely get out of mine! And God, and I thought you were just dumb! Now you can't even remember stuff about your own best friend! And why would a Malfoy have to put someone under a curse to fall in love anyways?"

"Do you have short term memory loss or are you just forgetting? You're not a Malfoy any more are you Draco?" Ron taunted. He made Draco's name sound like an insult, which in reality, it was. Draco's face hardened.

"Look Weaselby! I love him and I don't care if you or any other 'respectable' wizards don't like that! You can't take him away from me anyways. If he leaves me then it's his decision and I will respect that! Got it?" Malfoy growled. Ron glared at them both and said,

"You're both going to burn in hell ya know? So go die and do the world a favor. C'mon Hermione,"

Hermione looked at him with scorn,

"No. Harry's our best friend Ronald! I can't leave him for something as trivial as who he loves! I could sense a change in Draco since about the Second Task! Seriously Ron, be reasonable!"

Draco looked pleased, Harry's bright green eyes started to water as Hermione grabbed the hand that wasn't already holding Draco's.

"So former crush over boyfriend huh? Low Hermione,"

"Wait? Crush? But more importantly, boyfriend? So you and 'Mione were dating and didn't tell me? Sounds like someone is a hypocrite," Harry spat, forming a new confidence that came with two friends at his side.

"Look! It's Harry Potter! Someone catch me before I faint and he'll come save me again!" Ron uttered in falsetto.

"Really Ronald? If that had bothered you you should have mentioned it. Harry, in first year, I kind of had a hero worship thing for you," Hermione said nonchalantly. Draco started to laugh and Harry blushed. Hermione continued,

"I mean, you were my best friend, I read about you in all of my books and you rescued me from the troll. It wasn't obvious because I was shy. But it's just platonic now so... Yup," Draco and Harry burst out laughing. Hermione blushed and Ron jumped in,

"Good god you're insane! You're all insane! And you two idiots are gonna die in hell. Hermione, we're done,"

"Mkay, buh bye," Hermione said simply. She pulled on Harry's arm with some story about potions essays. When they were far enough away, Harry collapsed into Draco's arms in tears. Hermione rubbed his back and Draco just held him as he broke down. Hermione led Draco and Harry to the Room of Requirement. Hermione and Draco let Harry sleep as they talked about what they had just witnessed.

"God I'm going to kill him," Draco murmured, looking at the tear-stained face of his boyfriend.

"I want in," Hermione said slyly. They laughed shortly and watched Harry. Draco pulled him tighter to his chest and sighed.

"I just wish that with five years as friends, Ron would see Harry for who he was for once! Ron always had a minor hero worship thing for Harry, his was more long going than mine. So when his hero becomes someone else, it's not okay in his eyes. I love Harry like he's my own brother, I can't let him get hurt," Hermione muttered, shaking her head.

"You're right. He's going to get hurt and I won't be able to stop it. God I was an idiot for coming out to my parents!" Draco said quickly and angrily.

"Draco! Stop it! It's not your fault! You're parents would have eventually figured it out! And you're going to get hurt too. Like what happened this morning. Only nationally. Same with Harry. Lots of rumors will go around. But he needs you. And you need him. You can't give up!" Hermione coached.

"Thanks 'Mione," Draco muttered, hiding his own tears.

"Oh Draco!" she said sweetly. She scooted closer to him and he laid his head on her shoulder and cried into her neck. With Draco crying on her shoulder and Harry practically crying in his sleep in his arms, it was a sad picture. But Hermione knew that she needed them and they needed her more than ever, and she wasn't about to let Harry down now.

A.N. (I dunno if you can actually do that to a Howler, but he can now C; ) Reviews? They would be lovely... Please? To make Harry and Draco feel better?


	4. Bent, not Broken

**A.N. Thanks for reviewing! This chapter's mostly fluff...**

Draco resumed his strut down the hallway, though this time he had his wonderful boyfriend by his side and their best girl friend too. Harry and Draco had gotten glares and stares and whispered comments but no one was dumb enough to provoke them. They all knew Harry could take anyone (as long as he could do it morally) after taking on Voldemort, Draco was coming up behind him with his and Hermione's training, and that Hermione could probably take anyone in school (never a teacher though, once again- morals) if she wanted to. They all knew Harry and Draco got enough crap between all of the Howlers sent to them and all of the rumors and all of the Daily Prophet stuff. Everyday there were new attacks against them and new Howlers and new Prophets.

Sirius and Remus had been shocked but were fully supportive of their 'Little Prongs'. They both told Harry to tell Hermione and Draco to come to their place over summer break. They intended on being able to raise Harry correctly from now on and were his official guardians after Dumbledore was informed of the going ons at the Dursley's. The two both told Harry, together through the fireplace, that they were 'romantically involved' as well and Harry was shocked, but still grateful that they told him. Molly was just infuriated about everything and was shutting him off from her and trying to keep him from her family, and therefore she was kicked out of Grimmauld Place. Bill and Charlie both liked Harry and were indifferent about it. They still owled every once in a while and talked to them the same, nothing was different in their eyes. Tonks actually told them that they could talk to her if they needed help with anything in the Ministry and that she was working with Kingsley to work on getting the Daily Prophet under control. The boys were so grateful they couldn't speak.

Dumbledore started to get frustrated with their predicament and told them so.

"You shouldn't have to live like this! You're just kids!" he said, his icy blue eyes staring out the window.

"It's okay Professor. We're going to live like this for the rest of time, it'll be good practice," Harry said lightly, grabbing Draco's hand and squeezing it gently. Draco smiled at him sweetly and nodded at Dumbledore. Almost all of the teachers were on their side, even Snape. The few against them were Trelawny and Slughorn. Almost all of the students were against them with the exception of the Weasley twins, Seamus, Dean, Luna and Neville. Draco and Luna sat at the Gryffindor table until people started complaining. So Hermione (daily) conjured up a table off to the side of everyone else, where the nine friends sat together. They were brought food by Dobby, who was willing to support them each through the end. They all were very supportive of each other and stuck together. Draco was walking down an empty hallway and was ambushed by a gang of third years. He fought off all five of them and managed to knock them all out. He levitated them all to the hospital wing and they were suspended. After that, none of them traveled alone. And it also spread rumors. Like how Draco had been looking for trouble and provoked them, how they all were working for You Know Who, and that they were going to try and get all of Draco's other friends. Harry just squeezed his hand and offered a smile and a quick kiss to his boyfriend.

"Gross!" Seamus said teasingly.

"How many times do I have to say no PDA at the table?" Hermione asked mock-sternly. The two boys bowed their heads and said,

"Forgive us 'Mione?" and pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright!" she caved and they all laughed and ate happily.

So they were bent, but not broken. What would break them didn't come until later.

**A.N. Disclaimer- I own nothing, I just make them all gay ;) - Please review... please. And yes, Ron will still be an arse, I dunno if I'm going to change that yet...**


	5. A Perfectly Unexpected Visit

**A.N. Here ya go! Thanks to all reviewers!**

Later, as it turns out, would end up being the week they're supposed to leave for summer holidays. Hermione, Draco and Harry were happily talking about the summer holidays on the train.

"You think they'll be okay with me staying? I mean I was a death eater's son and I was really mean to you and-" Draco rambled on. Harry just kissed him and then reassured him that,

"You'll be fine! They know how much you mean to me and they would never do that to me. They both know how it is to be judged by what you are and not by who you are. Remus is a werewolf and Sirius was a, unfairly, convicted death eater. So you'll be fine! I promise!" Harry said sweetly. That's when the train jolted and screeched to a stop. The windows fogged over and the water in Hermione's water bottle froze.

"Dementors," The three said in unison.

"Hello students of Hogwarts. We are seeking Harry Potter. If we receive him, we won't attack. It might also cause you to work faster if you know that we have dear Professor McGonagall in our possession. Hurry, or else you'll never see her again," It was Lucius Malfoy's voice. Draco stood and was shaking with anger. Harry jumped up and Hermione did as well.

Draco turned to Harry and mumbled something that sounded like a plea to stay here. Harry shook his head and went running down the train to an exit. Hermione and Draco locked eyes before they took after him.

"So... You've finally arrived to kill me eh?" Harry smirked. He had no intention of dying today, but he couldn't help but feel all of the adrenaline crossing through his fingers.

"Oh yes, and hopefully my 'son' as well. And where is he? Did your little lover abandon you?" Lucius taunted. Harry almost forgot how hard it was to hear people insult Draco. The Prophet had been aimed at him lately, not as much at Draco. He has been handling this since first year, Draco hadn't.

"Look. I love him. If he doesn't love me then I guess I have a slight problem. And he's your blood! Your only son! Are you really that willing to erase the family name? Your entire bloodline that you cherish so much?" Harry shot back. Lucius replied with a Stunning Spell that Harry easily avoided. Harry kept taunting him as Lucius shot spells, rolling out of the way of all of his efforts. Harry managed to free McGonagall and pulled her away from her Death Eater guards, that he promptly stunned. She helped Harry duel him back towards the train. Draco jumped out of the train and tackled Lucius to the ground. Soon thereafter, Draco stood with one foot on his father's chest and his wand pointed to his nose. Lucius' wand was on the ground a few yards away.

"Draco, please! I'm your father!" Lucius pleaded.

"You are no father of mine. I'm a Potter now, I've left my Malfoy days behind me and I'm not going back," Draco spat at his father.

"So that's it? You're going to walk away from family to a boy? A boy who has hated you for forever? A boy that could never love you," Lucius spat at his son.

"Stupefy!" Draco shouted. His father froze. He staggered over to Harry and collapsed in his arms. Harry crooned into his ear,

"It's okay baby. He's wrong. I love you. I love you so much. Don't pay attention to him. I love you. C'mon, stand up," They all looked back to see Dementors sucking out Lucius' soul. Draco screamed at the sight. The train slowly but surely started up again and Draco, Hermione, and Harry staggered into an empty compartment. Draco was crying into Harry's chest and Hermione was tending to Harry's many cuts, albeit magically. Hermione kept talking, trying to offer up something to heal the silence and the tension. Eventually, the three were all crying and trying (yet failing) to calm down for Remus and Sirius. Seeing his father get his soul sucked out of him shook Draco, no matter how much he hated him. Harry and Hermione fought with Draco to convince him that he was a good person and that it wasn't his fault and that they loved him and that Sirius and Remus would love him too. Harry and Draco both fell asleep and that left Hermione with her thoughts. Only in sleep or when they were (or thought they were) completely alone did Harry or Draco look content, or happy, or did any emotion truly show on their face. She felt a sour taste on her tongue as she thought about that morning's Daily Prophet. She had hid it from them, saying it was nothing important. They agreed suspiciously and went on as usual.

"POTTER- ACTUALLY GAY? OR SEEKING ATTENTION? By Rita Skeeter. He's conjured up stories before, and he probably will do it again. It seems that Draco was put on a love potion or something of sorts..." the article went on and on. The two boys were most definitely in love and Hermione wrote to Tonks, pleading that something change. Tonks had owled back quickly, she was already meeting with the head of the newspaper tomorrow to discuss the fact that they were now posting gossip stories as Headlines. Hermione felt her own heart break as she watched the two boys shift naturally towards each other in sleep. She wanted something like that. But she accepted that it wasn't going to happen now. There are more important things. Like OWL test scores and NEWTs and Drarry (as the twins so affectionately dubbed them) and summer. She wasn't about to let Rita Skeeter separate her best friend from the best thing that's ever happened to him, it's not going to happen.

**A.N. Thoughts? I figured this was an okay place to end... REVIEW S'IL VOUS PLAIT!**


	6. A Decision to Make

When they finally got to the station, Remus and Sirius were worried sick about all of them.

"Sirius! Remus!" Harry shouted and launched himself into their arms, eyes wide with excitement and awe of finally being able to reconnect with the two.

Draco walked cautiously up to the adults and stuck out his hand, eyes on his shoelaces. Remus bypassed the hand of the shaking and tear stained boy and pulled him into a hug. Sirius did the same. Hermione got hugs too, and then they all drove to Grimmuald Place. Harry was holding Draco's hand the entire time, comforting the blonde Slytherin with the simple touch. Hermione had her head laid on Harry's shoulder. Harry was being strong, but the rush of adrenaline that saved his life, not to mention many others was now coming back to bite him. They all were sleepy, so they silently and unanimously decided that naps were in order. The three had rooms right next to each other, but Harry and Draco both slept in the same room, both were scared out of their minds about what happened. Remus and Sirius were getting the facts about the fight while they slept. No one was seriously hurt except the Death Eaters and the obvious absent soul of Lucius Malfoy. Kreacher was making dinner for them and he seemed genuinely concerned for the trio. He made a lot of food, knowing that coming off of an adrenaline rush that high is hard.

Draco woke up in Harry's arms and snuggled farther back into his chest. He realized that Harry was awake and that he was starving. Harry kissed his temple sweetly and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Draco and Harry both got out of the warm, soft bed and wandered down the stairs. They saw Remus and Sirius engaging in a serious conversation that ceased when they spotted the two young lovers.

"How'd you sleep boys?" Remus asked sweetly.

"Fine," they both chorused together. Sirius chuckled and they sat at the table. Kreacher placed their plates in front of them.

They ate. And ate. And ate. And then ate some more. That's when Hermione woke up. Kreacher looked delighted that people were so happy with his food and his ability, so much so that he was smiling for the first time in years.

Hermione ruffled each of their bed heads and they laughed, all feeling more carefree than ever before. They all were drinking Butterbeer around the fire, when an owl flew in, addressed to Draco.

He opened it up with shaking hands and sighed in relief when it was from his mother. She wrote a very short letter, that Draco passed around for everyone to read…

_Dearest Draco,_

_Please come home. I'm fine with your sexuality and I just want my little boy back home. Please consider it._

_Mum_

Harry was the first to speak,

"You **do** know that… that you're… completely open and allowed to… ahem… leave if you want to, babe," It pained him to say it. He just wanted to reach across, snatch the letter and rip it to pieces and make him stay. But that's not right. Draco has been denied so much, he can make his own decision now.

"Would you be angry if I told you that I really want to go?" Draco asked, circling the edge of his bottle with his finger. He was nervous and conflicted.

"No. Of course not. Now, I'm not… happy, or excited or willing... in any terms, for you to go. I want you to stay and I would do everything in my power to make you stay. But ultimately, it's your choice, and after what you've told me of your childhood… you, not I, call the shots," Harry answered honestly.

Remus looked up from the letter to Harry's face. With his werewolf senses, he could tell that Harry was being honest, but that he was struggling to control his emotions and facial expressions. Harry was a lot more upset about this than he was letting on. Remus felt his heart reach out and want to comfort the boy, but that couldn't be done right now. He looked at Draco and saw confusion and confliction on his face. Remus knew it wasn't an easy decision to make, but that he would decide what's best and stick with it.

"I'm going home. To Mum and Malfoy Manor," Draco said with a shaky voice.


	7. Gone

Harry nodded and sat down. He bit his lip and glared at the floor to keep the tears from welling up in his eyes.

"Baby please don't be mad," Draco pleaded.

"I'm not," Harry said through gritted teeth. No tears no tears no tears.

"You are, you hate me now," Draco moaned and banged his head on the door.

"Draco, baby, I don't hate you. I just feel bad that you would pick a woman who has never stuck up for you in front of your dad over me,"

"Hey, he's a very scary man, and you never did either," Draco said softly.

"Are you kidding me? Are you being serious? I stuck up for you when he was yelling at me, taunting both me AND you to my face because he knew it would bring me down. I've fought it with all of my being, but what he said still remains,"

"Whatever, the point is, she's family. Family comes first,"

"I've always thought of you as part of my Hogwarts family, and now even more than that. But if you want to go, by all means, it's your choice,"

"This was a decision I made all by myself," Draco tried to justify.

"Doesn't mean that she couldn't have changed it! That I couldn't have changed it..."

"Look, I need to go visit her. She lost a man that was very close to her. She deserves to feel like she's still got me! I'm the only one she has left!" Draco shouted, running his hand through his blonde hair.

"Do what you wish. I love you, and I don't want you to do this. I'm nervous because this sounds like a trick. That's all I have to say," Harry slipped quickly out of the room and then, only then let the tears fall.

Draco took one look at the rest of the room and bit his lip to try and avoid bursting into tears. Hermione looked at him with sympathy and that sent him over the edge, he sunk to his knees and started sobbing. Remus was the first to stand, walk over to Draco and wrap his arms around him. He stood Draco on his feet, and led him towards the bedroom that he was staying in for now.

Draco sobbed on Remus' shoulder for at least an hour. When Remus finally got the boy to calm down, he still lingered, feeling how much Draco craved the physical affection from a father figure. Draco finally stood up, squared his shoulders, held his chin high and thanked the man. He then shrunk his suitcase and stuffed it in his pocket. Draco waked up to Harry's door and knocked nervously.

"Go away," the boy inside mumbled, he sounded like he was crying.

"It's just me," Draco said nervously. The door swung open and he viewed the boy lying face down on his bed.

"Look, I know it's not my place to judge, seeing as I've never had parents. But I don't think this is a good idea. It sounds fishy and I don't believe her,"

"I do believe her though. It sounds fine to me, why don't you think so?"

"I've never felt that. Felt that need to go back and comfort someone else. Because guess what? Mine are dead. No one could ever hold up to that. After Dumbledore started putting me off, and Ron left me out to dry, I started not trusting people. Especially after the Dursley's… Just do whatever, but my scar hurts when I think about it and I have a bad gut feeling,"

"It's an obligation,"

"An obligation to what? An obligation to leave me? An obligation to be just like everyone else in my life? Parents dead, Ron turned on me, Remus left Hogwarts when I needed him, Sirius was in Azkaban until I was thirteen, Dumbledore knew all along, the entire world needing me there, what next? An obligation to add you to the list? Look, I sound spoilt and obnoxious, but this is what I feel. Why can't you stay with me?" Harry pleaded.

"I can't because she's alone! She's lost her husband, her friends, her future, her life, her SON! I need to show her that I'm still here for her!"

"O-o-okay. I un-understand. Complete, ahem, completely," Harry said, his stutter giving away his emotions. And he claimed he wouldn't cry, psh. He turned away, face scrunching up in a vain effort to hold the tears in. Draco felt conflicted, but he walked up behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him. Harry leaned into his touch and Draco saw one glittering tear run down Harry's face. Draco turned Harry around in his arms and kissed him softly.

"Look at me, look in my eyes," Draco requested softly, Harry looked up, "I'm not leaving you, I don't think I'd be able to handle that. I'm just going to stay with her for a week or so. I'll be back. I promise. Can you handle that? I'll just be gone for a bit. If there's any problems I'll apparate back here," Draco said sweetly.

"Wait, you can apparate?" Harry asked confused.

"Yeah, I can. But you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, sorry for freaking out like that,"

"It's okay. I love you," Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

"I love you too,"

And with one last kiss, Draco was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hi *waves sheepishly* I know it's been a while, but there it is! Not sure if anything is going to go wrong at the Malfoy's... Opinions? Thoughts? Ideas? That was the first chapter I haven't pre-written and I'm going to TRY to update faster!<strong> **A review to make Draco strong and to help Harry through? **xD


End file.
